Juzo Kabuto (Manga)
Dr. Juzo Kabuto was the grandfather of Koji and Shiro Kabuto and the creator of Mazinger Z. He discovered Japanium which lead to the discovery of Photonic Energy and creation of Super Alloy Z and founded the Photon Power Laboratory. Dr. Kabuto had a very small role at the start of the series, but was always referenced or appeared as a thought to Koji in times of crisis. Background Juzo Kabuto during an exhibition to the interior of Mt. Fuji had discovered a rare element that was the result of a meteor that hit Mt. Fuji many years ago. Further inspection revealed a unique type of energy formed from nuclear fission from within Mt. Fuji's interior. Dr. Kabuto dubbed the discovered items Japanium and Photonic Energy. To further study them, he founded the Photon Power Laboratory and amassed quite a few inventions and with Photonic Energy started a new energy revolution. Dr. Kabuto was then called upon by a group of archaeologists to an island found in the Mediterranean Sea called Bardos. Juzo had discovered ruins of an advanced civilization that made 20 feet robots. The German scientist however, now calling himself Dr. Hell activated the giants and had them attack the other scientists to start his plans for world domination. Juzo however survived losing his left eye in the process. Fully aware of the threat Dr. Hell presented, Juzo Kabuto used designs of giant robots from Bardos and other sources to make his own robot to give to his oldest grandson Koji for him to gain the power of a god or a devil. However, the lives of his son and daughter-in-law were lost in the process so Juzo took in his grandchildren to his home while secretly working on his robot. But Koji was the one who took the 'mother hen' role as Juzo was usually busy with his robot. He would usually buy Koji motorcycles of the latest model to prepare him to pilot Mazinger Z. Appearance Juzo Kabuto was an aging old man with noticably wrinkles and a balding top of his head. He has moustache and a damaged eye socket as a result of his encounter with Dr. Hell on Bardos. He usually wears a white lab coat over a shirt and tie. He has a hunched over back and his legs are usually slighly bent and spread apart. Personality Juzo is a caring but mad scientist bent on stopping Dr. Hell's ambition. His constant work on Mazinger Z made him grow estranged by his grandchildren to a degree. He still got along with them, but spent too much time to help with the housework. When it came to the Mazinger, Juzo show a more megalomaniacal side taking great pride in the robot and proclaiming that whomever and however it was used would give the user the power of a god or a devil. He cares a lot about his family, entrusting Mazinger to Koji and having faith he would take good care of it. Abilities Juzo Kabuto was a brilliant scientist in several fields including robotics and energy, having made several machines with the discovery of Japanium and starting a revolution with the pollutant-free Photonic Energy. His greatest achievement is easily the Mazinger Z, a giant robot made with a near indestructible body and piloted by a human through a mobile command center. History Juzo Kabuto was in his secret lab when Shiro called him up for breakfast. By the time Shiro turned when his grandfather wasn't answering, Juzo opened the door with Shiro getting scared at the sight of his grandfather. At the table, Juzo commented about not spending a lot of time with his grandsons but Koji said it wasn't too much of a problem. When Koji left for school, Dr. Hell's lieutenant Baron Ashura had placed a bomb in Dr. Kabuto's secret lab. When it detonated, the explosion released shockwaves that people thought was an earthquake. Koji went to check on his grandfather, he found his grandfather's hidden lab and his life's work. Koji removed the fallen rubble off his grandfather who explained to Koji about the giant robot, Mazinger Z and how it was meant for Koji. With his last words, he explained that depending on how it was used would give Koji the power of a god or a demon. Juzo then collapsed with Koji morning his grandfather. With Juzo's death, he only appeared in flashbacks or as motivational thoughts for Koji when he is in a dire crisis. Category:Mazinger Z Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Z Manga